A video device for a vehicle refers to a device which is provided in a vehicle to obtain a video of an exterior of the vehicle or a video of an interior of the vehicle on the front, the side, or the rear of the vehicle. A video recording apparatus for a vehicle refers to a device which stores the video obtained by the video device for a vehicle and maintains the video for a predetermined period of time.
Such a video recording apparatus for a vehicle is generally mounted near a rear view mirror in the vehicle or on a dashboard to obtain and store a video. The video obtained by the video recording apparatus for a vehicle is very useful as an objective evidential material in order to analyze a situation when a vehicle which is parked or stopped is broken down or a car accident occurs. Therefore, in recent years, a case of mounting the video recording apparatus for a vehicle is significantly increased.
In the meantime, for some purposes, it is required to obtain videos which are captured in various directions such as the front, the side, and the rear of the vehicle through the video recording apparatus for a vehicle. In this case, a plurality of cameras needs to be provided in the vehicle in accordance with the capturing directions because the capturing direction is fixed when the camera is mounted.
In recent years, in accordance with the development of an intelligent vehicle, demands for video information obtained in various directions with respect to the vehicle are increased so that the number of cameras which are provided in the vehicle is correspondingly increased. However, if the plurality of cameras is provided so as to correspond to the required capturing direction, the cost is disadvantageously increased.